


Stephen T. Colbert: Inadvertent Matchmaker

by SonicGavel



Category: Journalism RPF
Genre: Adultery, Christmas Party, M/M, Shep and Anderson are invited, Shepard goes alone, Stephen hosts a Christmas party for previous guests and his staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Stephen hosts a Christmas party, inviting all his previous guests and of course the staff'll make it. Shepard and Anderson are invited, but Shepard has to go alone because his boyfriend wanted to stay home. Thus how he ends up with Anderson throughout the party after Stephen introduces them.





	Stephen T. Colbert: Inadvertent Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda wanted to write ShepxAnderson in the past but I didn't know how to go about it. Then after I wrote the last chapter of The Vice President that became First Gentleman, I thought it'd be the best time to finally write some. I hope you enjoy.

Stephen's party was to start at 8:00 since filming The Late Show started at 6 and it took an hour to start prepping for the party, as Stephen had said. Shepard was excited and wanted to enjoy it with the person he loved. Unfortunately, his boyfriend had other plans.

"Gio, baby, why haven't you gotten dressed? I thought we were going to that party." Shepard asked as he was staring at his boyfriend.

"Honey, I don't think I want to go out. I just wanna stay in and just watch TV. Come join me?" Shep's boyfriend said.

"You know I've been wanting to go to this party since Stephen sent the invitation. Come on, do it for me? Please?" Shepard asked.

"I'm sorry, babe. But I don't wanna go out tonight." Shep sighed and went out of the apartment. Slightly fuming, he texted his boyfriend to let him know that there was food in the fridge and that he was going to the party, with or without him, then took a taxi to the Ed Sullivan Theater.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jon Baptiste was on fire playing Christmas songs with the rest of Stay Human. Stephen manned front of the house and Jon Stewart manned the bar, making cocktails. Anderson came in early and ordered a drink from Jon before sitting down to chat with Rachel Maddow and Stephen saw he was here.

"Anderson, you made it. How was the ride here?" Stephen asked when he hugged the other man.

"Good, good. My feet are killing me though." Anderson said. "I'm really glad that you invited me to the party." Anderson smiled as Stephen sat down with him, but then he had to get up to see who was coming in. Suddenly, Shepard came in.

"Hey, Shep. Where's your boyfriend?" Stephen asked.

"He decided to stay home." Shep said with a sigh.

"That's too bad. Hey, have you met Anderson Cooper yet? He just showed up. Come on, you can cheer each other up. He's been boyfriendless for over a year and he doesn't have a date tonight." Stephen said as he walked the other man over to where Anderson was. Meanwhile, Anderson was talking to Rachel some more. He was then alerted to stephen's presence and turned his head to see Shepard and Stephen arm in arm.

"Shepard Smith, Anderson Cooper." Stephen announced.

"Nice to meet you." Anderson said.

"Nice to meet you too." Shepard said as he shook hands with Anderson. It was at that point that they felt a spark and Stephen was oblivious the whole time.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

From there, the two talked about family, their jobs and their close-knit relationships.

"I'm sorry about your mom, by the way." Shepard said.

"it's okay, at least she's at rest." Anderson said as Shep smiled and they continued to talk until Anderson asked him if he'd like to continue talking in a more secluded area.

"The night's beginning to die down, shall we continue at my place?" Anderson asked.

"Sure, let me text my boyfriend." Shepard said as he got up. He then went into the bathroom and texted his boyfriend.

"Hey, honey. It's getting late and too dark to drive back to the apartment, I'm gonna spend the night at a hotel." Shepard sent as he walked back out and offered Anderson his hand to hail a cab to Anderson's. They thanked Stephen for the evening and walked out of the Ed Sullivan Theater and once a cab was hailed, Shep paid and Anderson gave the address.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Somehow, they were kissing by the time they had entered the apartment. Anderson took Shepard's jacket and suit jacket off as Shepard did the same with Anderson's as the two men were passionately kissing, walking until they made it to Anderson's bedroom. Shepard broke first to untie Anderson's tie.

"You have gorgeous eyes." Shepard commented as Anderson began to blush.

"Your eyes are oceanic." Anderson said as he began to kiss Shepard again as the two began to undress each other. Shepard kissed down Anderson's neck and felt his abs.

"You have quite the physique. I mean I don't mean to say it like I just did, it's just your body is beautiful." Shepard said.

"Your body looks good too." Anderson said as he began to kiss down Shepard's stomach. Shepard's back arched as Anderson reached his dick and began to suckle around it like a bomb pop. Shepard dared to watch as Anderson looked up at him with each lick, suction and nibble the white-haired man was giving his member. Shepard felt like he could die and still remember this experience. However, Anderson stopped just as Shepard was about to erupt inside Anderson's mouth and Anderson climbed up onto Shepard.

"Do you mind me topping you?" Anderson asked.

"No, I don't mind at all." Shepard said as he kissed Anderson while Anderson reached for lube and a condom.

"Allow me to put the condom on you." Shepard offered and Anderson smiled.

"Such a gentleman, fair sir." Anderson attempted to roleplay, Shepard breaking into a lazy southern drawl.

"Well you know us Southerners, we aim to please." Shepard said with a smile before giggling and kneeling up to Anderson, capturing him in a kiss as he ripped open the condom packet and rolled it up onto Anderson's own growing member. Anderson gasped into the kiss as the gesture felt a little like the beginnings of a handjob, but Shep stopped as the latex rolled just upto his scrotum. Then Anderson laid Shepard back down onto the bed, squeezed some lube onto his hand and began to work Shepard's entrance open. Anderson was hovering over the older man he had in his bed. Shepard gasped and his back once again arched as Anderson slowly pumped in and out of him, hitting his prostate at one point and making Shepard gasp louder than Anderson at how strongly he had slipped the condom on him.

"I'm ready." Shepard said as Anderson pulled his hand out, making Shepard whimper before the younger man then pushed himself into Shep. The second they united as one, it was as if something had unlocked inside the two of them, like they could see something they've been wanting to see for forever that they couldn't find until this very moment they had fallen into bed together. Anderson once again locked lips with Shepard again as the two made love all through what was left of the night.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the early hours of the morning, Shepard woke up in an apartment bedroom that wasn't his in the sleepy arms of a man he wasn't dating. Did he feel guilty that he cheated on his boyfriend? No, but he did feel guilty that he didn't feel guilty about it. Did he feel guilty that he wanted to do it again because Anderson's the most amazing man he's met? No, he felt guilty though for how he was about to break up with his boyfriend. Right now, he wanted to stay in bed with the man he was now breathtakingly in love with.

"I need to buy Stephen a new cooking set." Shepard thought to himself as he wrapped himself around Anderson.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
A Year Later  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shepard and Anderson came onto The Late Show at the same time and Stephen was greeting both of them. Once they were on the couch, Stephen was intrigued as he saw they were holding hands.

"So did something happen that I completely missed? Stephen asked as he saw them holding hands.

"Oh well, remember last year at the Christmas party?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah yeah, I remember I introduced you. Did something happen in that amount of time?" Stephen asked.

"In fact, that's what happened. We sort of clicked and we kinda fell in love." Shepard said gushingly. "I did feel bad because I didn't think I'd do that to my boyfriend at the time, but just one look at Anderson and I realized he was the one." Shep added. Everyone gushed and Anderson swooned. "Aw, babe." Anderson said as he kissed Shepard's cheek.

"Well congratulations, guys." Stephen said.

"Thank you, Stephen. And by the way, you've got another cooking set coming your way." Shepard said.

"Is this why you got me one last year?" Stephen asked.

"Surprised?" Shep asked as Anderson giggled. Stephen smiled and shrugged.

"So what's this one for?" Stephen asked.

"We just moved in together and we have you to thank for everything." Anderson said. He and Shepard then kissed. Stephen then redirected to their separate projects and when he was done filming, he saw a sign drawn up and taped onto his office door in Jon Stewart's handwriting that read "Stephen T. Colbert: Inadvertent Matchmaker" and Stephen chuckled and saw Jon was in his chair.

"Hey, love." Jon said as he kissed Stephen's cheek. "I couldn't help but watch that you had a hand in Shepard and Anderson's newly revealed coupling and I knew I needed to give you a new sign." Jon said. Stephen giggled and kissed Jon's lips as they walked over to his couch, closing the door behind them. Sign still securely taped on the door as it closed, then subsequently locked.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't mind the minor Stewbert at the end. Anyway, I live for feedback so tell me right away what you think. Thank you.


End file.
